


Break up with your boyfriend

by moroo1234



Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung | Jr., M/M, Mark Tuan-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Park Jinyoung & Mark Tuan Are Siblings, Soft Im Jaebum | JB, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroo1234/pseuds/moroo1234
Summary: Jaebum and Jinyoung are sick of seeing Jinyoung's little brother, Mark, dating his jerk boyfriend and getting hurt every time,So Jaebum decided to take Mark on a real date to show him how a real man should treat him.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB & Mark Tuan, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Park Jinyoung & Mark Tuan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 114





	Break up with your boyfriend

Jaebum walked into his boyfriend's house, "Jinyuongie?" he called, he had planned the whole night for them, they'd watch a movie, Mark would be on a date with his asshole boyfriend, god, Jaebum hated that man.

Mark was Jinyoung's little brother, not his, yet, Jaebum still felt some sort of responsibility to not let him date men who treat him like shit.

Unfortunately, Mark started to date this guy a few months ago, Chad.

Oh, how he hated that man, Chad was rude and selfish, and Jaebum just wanted to scream everytime Mark talked about him.  
"We're in my room!" Jaebum heard Jinyoung call back,

Jaebum walked into Jinyoung's room, Jinyoung was sitting next on the bed next to Mark.

Mark's head was in hands and Jinyoung's hand was on his back, Jaebum just knew it had something to do with Chad.

"What happened?" Jaebum asked, trying not to add 'this time' as it wasn't new to them that Mark got hurt, he was already preparing himself to go kick that kid's ass.

"Chad." Jinyoung explained,

Jaebum sighed, "What did he do this time?" he sat from Mark's other side,

"He hit on the waiter, right in front of me!" Mark lifted his head "and then broke up with me by saying I'm not hot enough for him!"

"Forget about him, Mark." Jinyoung said, knowing it won't be the last time he'll say that sentence.

Mark and Chad broke up almost every month, and every time it was another excuse- Mark wasn't nice enough, not hot enough, not good enough, not…enough.

And every time Jinyoung and Jaebum would sit with him and tell him how he would be better off without him…until Chad knocks on the door and tells Mark that he's sorry and he wants him back, Mark won't agree at first because they all know Chad was probably with some other dude.

But after a few times Chad begged and one time that he even went on his knees, Mark would agree and Jaebum would hold Jinyoung's hand to stop him from murdering Chad.

Mark gave them a sad smile, "I'll go to my room, sorry for ruining your evening"

"You didn't ruin anything." Jaebum insisted,

"Thanks" Mark got up from the bed, ignoring their eyes and leaving the room,

Jaebum groaned as he scooted closer to his boyfriend, "I hate the fact that he only date jerks" 

"I know, me too, but he never listens to me..."

Jaebum paused for a moment, "What if...I'll take him on a date?"

Jinyoung looked at Jaebum with surprise "You're leaving me for my brother?"

Jaebum laughed "No," he said "maybe...if I'll show him how he deserves to be treated, he'll stop dating that jerk"

"That's actually an amazing idea!" Jinyoung jumped from his seat,

"Yeah, I get those sometimes" Jaebum grinned "is it good enough to get a kiss?"

"It might be" Jinyoung smiled and leaned in to kiss him,

First they decided Jaebum should ask Mark on a date, he fixed his hair in the mirror and put on Jinyoung's perfume,

He walked up the stairs to Mark's door and knocked on the door, Mark had red puffy eyes when he opened the door, and Jaebum knew he was crying.

"Hey.." Mark said quietly,

"Hey," Jaebum smiled, "can I come in? there's something I need to ask you."

Mark moved aside, letting Jaebum into the room,

They both sat on the bed, Mark looked at Jaebum with questioning eyes,

"So..I was wondering if maybe…you'd want go on a date with me?"

Mark's eyes widened, like he was in a cartoon, Jaebum would laugh if he wasn’t trying to act serious.

"Jae...I don't think Jinyoung would let you date both him and his younger brother"

"Oh, no!" Jaebum exclaimed, "not like that! Just..a friendly date."

"A friendly date?" Mark questioned,

Jaebum sighed, "You keep dating Chad, he's an ass and we all know it, I just want you to know that you should be treated better, please?"

"Really?" Mark chuckled, "you want to take me out on a date?"

"You deserve so much more, Mark…just let me show you."

"Ok," Mark nodded,

"Ok?"

"Yeah, I agree." Mark confirmed, 

Jaebum smiled, he won't let Mark go back to Chad this time.

They decided to go out next weekend, Jaebum had this whole thing in his mind, he even asked Mark's best friends for advice.

"He loves horror movies." Bambam told him,

"And Coco!" Youngjae added,

"And don't you hurt him." Yugyeom warned him,

"Noted." Jaebum nodded with a smile, Mark's friends cared about him, and they all just wanted to keep him away from Chad.

Jaebum decided to take Mark to this diner next to his workplace, Mark has been talking about that place for months, and Jaebum thought it'd be nice to take him there.

He knocked on the door, flowers in one head, a big smile on his face, wearing his black shirt, mainly because Jinyoung said it made him look hot.

"Hi!" Jinyoung opened the door with a smile, he was excited for their date as well, even if he wasn't the one going on it.

"Hi," Jaebum smiled, being the gentleman that he is, "Is Mark ready?"

Jinyoung's smile just got wider, he might’ve been more excited than Mark, "Yeah," he told him, "Mark!!" 

Mark came down the stairs, he wasn’t too sure about this date, he thought it'll help him get his mind off Chad, who, by now, had a new boyfriend.

"You look beautiful, Mark." Jaebum told him, he was sincere and Mark couldn’t help but blush,

Mark looked down, "Thanks"

Jaebum turned to Jinyoung, pretending to be very serious, "Thank you letting me take your brother on a date, Mr Park, I promise to have him back home until midnight"

"You're very welcome, Mr Im, don't do anything I won't do"

"Will do," Jaebum grinned "after you, Mark."

Jinyoung pushed the two through the door, "Have fun!" he called after them as he closed the door,

"So where are we going?" Mark asked when they got into the car,

"Oh, just some place called... Jin's house."'

"No way!" Mark called "I love this place!"

"I know," Jaebum confirmed,

"Thank you," Mark said with a small smile "I really needed that."  
"I know that too, you're probably tired of going on dates with that jerk." Jaebum said, and as soon as he said that he knew that he shouldn’t because Mark didn't answer, instead, he got quiet for the rest of the drive.

"We're here," Jaebum announced after a ten-minute drive, he got out of the car and hurried to the other side the open Mark's door, as well as the diner's door.

"There!" Mark pointed to the booth at the corner, Jaebum grinned to himself and walked after Mark,

"Hi there," a black-haired boy walked to their table, Jaebum recognized her as Jackson, he went to high school with Mark, Jaebum and Jinyoung knew his older brother.

"Hi.." Mark said shyly, Jaebum looked at him with surprise, did he just blush?

"I heard about Chad," Jackson leaned forward, "he was a jerk and he didn't deserve you."

"Thanks...that...actually really helps.."

"So, are you ready to order?" Jackson asked,

"Umm..I'm ready, Mark?" Jaebum looked at the younger,

"I'm ready, too"

Jackson took out his notebook and smiled at the boys "What would you like to order?"

"I'll take the fish, with the side of vegetables, and a cup of water, thank you" Jaebum handed him the menu, turning to mark,

"And..I'll take the cheeseburger and curly fries, and water as well."

"Excellent choice, Mark," Jackson said "coming right up!"

"What was that?" Jaebum asked when he was sure Jackson couldn’t hear them.

"What was what?" Mark looked at Jaebum with his big, innocent eyes,

"You know what I'm talking about!" Jaebum accused, "you and Jackson?!"

Mark shrugged, "He's just a friend from school..."

"Is that how you look at all of your friends?!" and Jaebum knew he was right when Mark looked at him with surprise instead of innocent, "Exactly! Don't look at me like this, I'm smart!"

"But Jinyoung said you were an idiot?" Mark grinned,

"Hey!" Jaebum pouted, "ok yes, I was an idiot, but can be smart!"

"I never said you weren’t smart!"

"It's too late, you've hurt my feelings!" Jaebum pretended to cry, he wiped his fake-tear, "I'm forever wounded."

"Oh, please, Jaebum, forgive me!"

"I'll forgive you," Jaebum replied "If.."

"You need the house for you and Jinyoung, don't you?"

"Please?" Jaebum begged,

Mark grinned "I'll go to Bambam's house, he's been talking about wanting to watch Mamma Mia for..forever."

"Oh, thank you! I planned an amazing weekend for Jinyoung and I, we were gonna-"

"Hey now," Jackson put their plates on the table "Im Jaebum, don't scar the boy, he's still innocent."

"Yeah, please don't scar me." Mark agreed,

Jackson grinned and left the two to eat, giving Jaebum the perfect idea.

"Or..maybe instead of going to Bambam's…you could go on a date?"

"A date?" Mark questioned, "with who?"

"Hey, Jackson!" Jaebum called the young boy over to their table,

"What's up?" Jackson walked over with a smile,

"Are you free this weekend?"

Jackson stopped for a moment, "Uh, yeah, I am."

"And you're single, right?"

Jackson let out a lively laugh, "Im Jaebum, are you asking me out? I'll tell Jinyoung!"

"Oh, no, Jae, please don't." Mark groaned, he knew exactly what Jaebum was planning.

"Well, Mark here need to get out of the house, maybe you two could hang out?" Jaebum suggested,

"Like, on a date?" Jackson asked,

Oh, god, where can Mark hide himself?

"I mean…if you want to.." Mark said shyly,

Jackson took one of the napkins and wrote his number on it, "Why don't you give me a call, and we could go out?"

"Yeah, that would be great." Mark said quietly, waiting for Jackson to leave so he could freak out,

"Well, that solves our problem." Jaebum concluded,

"Are you insane?!" Mark gave Jaebum a small punch on his arm,

"Ok, first of all, ouch!" Jaebum protested, "second, you want to tell me you don't want him?"

"Well…"

"Exactly, you're in love with him, and he's in love with you, Chad wasn’t right for you and you know it! Jackson is the one!" Jaebum stated,

"you make my life sound like a romantic-comedy" Mark sighed, he leaned back into his seat.

"Well, hot boyfriend, cute brother, amazing brother-in-law, I'd say it's almost a romantic comedy"

"You're not my b-...no!" Mark gasped,

"Yes," Jaebum said with a smile "now here's what's gonna happen, this weekend you're gonna go out with Jackson, and give me the weekend so I could propose to your brother!"

"Deal. Deal deal deal!" Mark yelled, so maybe Jaebum was right, and he did have a crush on Jackson?

"Great."

It almost midnight when they got back to the house, after stopping to get ice cream, Mark thanked Jaebum and hugged Jinyoung before going to his room.

"I'm guessing the night went well?" Jinyoung grinned,

"Oh, you have no idea...by the way," Jaebum said, "Mark is gonna be on a date with Jackson this weekend, you know him, Yixing's brother."

"Yeah, he's a nice kid." Jinyoung agreed,

"And we.." Jaebum walked closer to his boyfriend, "would be alone."

"Oh, what were you planning?" Jinyoung questioned, so close to his boyfriend that he could just lean in and kiss him.

"Oh, you'll see."


End file.
